Summer Festival (2018.08.10)
Event Time Start: '''10 August 2018 '''End: '''19 August 2018 Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1. You can enter the lottery interface through the '''Summer Festival Fan ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2. At the lottery interface, you can use Summer Treasure Ticket ( ) to draw the lottery. 3. You can get Summer Treasure Ticket from Summer Festival Package that is available on Item Mall. 4. Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 Summer Treasure Ticket to draw the lottery once 5. Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 Summer Treasure Tickets to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner: * (Skin Card - Uesugi Kenshin (Formidable Warrior)) x 1 (0.51% Chance) * (Level 2 Random Gem Chest) x 3 (18.80% Chance) * (Takoyaki) x 1 (18.80%) * (Level 13 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (0.14% Chance) * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (9.11% Chance) * (Level 11 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (0.40% Chance) * (Random 7 Days Skin Experience Package) x 1 (5.00% Chance) * (Skin Card - Fenrir) x 1 (0.37% Chance) * (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 (1.50% Chance) * Equipment Upgrade Package x 1 (1.08% Chance) * (Skin Card - Oda Nobunaga) x 1 (0.37% Chance) * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 (18.80% Chance) * (Japanese Red Bean Ice) x 1 (1.83% Chance) * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (1.83% Chance) * (Advanced Merit Pack) x 1 (10.73% Chance) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (6.86%) * (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 (1.52% Chance) * (Skin Card - Dress-up Witch Mami) x 1 (1.09% Chance) * (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 (0.95% Chance) * (Random Artifact Package) x 1 (0.31% Chance) Summer Festival Activities '''Time: '''10 August 2018 ~ 19 August 2018 '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily get 1 first win to obtain the following rewards: * (Takoyaki) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily buy 5 pieces of Summer Festival Package to obtain the following rewards: (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily buy 10 pieces of Summer Festival Package to obtain the following rewards: (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily buy 15 pieces of Summer Festival Package to obtain the following rewards: (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 '''Task E (Daily Quest): '''During the event, daily buy 20 pieces of Summer Festival Package to obtain the following rewards: (Summer Treasure Ticket) x 1 Discount Shop During the event, a discount shop is a place where you can purchase various items both non-limited and limited by using diamonds. The shop resets every 24 hours at midnight with a selection of 8 items that have reduced price. The selection of items and reduced price are randomly generated. Once an item is purchased, the slot of that item is disabled as the item itself is sold out until the shop resets. Players can also manually reset the shop before midnight by clicking on the button at the upper right corner of the screen, but it will cost a certain value of diamonds for each reset. Exchange Reward This event has Takoyaki and Japanese Red Bean Ice as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards, the rewards can be exchanged until 21 August 2018. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 <= ( x 3) * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 <= ( x 6) * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 6) * (Japanese Red Bean Ice) x 1 <= ( x 15) * (Takoyaki) x 7 <= (Japanese Red Bean Ice) x 1 * (Skin Card - Wine Waiter Hei) x 1 <= ( x 9) * (Skin Card - Genesis Rhapsodos) x 1 <= ( x 9) * (Skin Card - Casual Ikaros) x 1 <= ( x 9) * (Rename Card) x 1 <= ( x 15) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 <= ( x 100) + ( x 20) * (Level 4 Purple Gem Chest) x 1 <= ( x 25) + ( x 1) * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 <= ( x 50) + ( x 10) * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 10) + ( x 1) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 <= ( x 1) * (Skin Card - Toyotomi Hideyoshi) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Sailor Uniform Astolfo) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Kid Gil) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Bunny Girl Aria) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 15) * (Skin Card - Dead Master) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Hattori Hanzou) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Adventurer Killua) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 2) * (Skin Card - School Swimsuit Eucliwood) x 1 <= ( x 20) * (Skin Card - Himura Kenko) x 1 <= ( x 18) + ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x 1 <= ( x 20) + ( x 5) Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Takoyaki or Japanese Red Bean Ice. The number of Kakigoris and Japanese Red Bean Ices you will receive is as follows: * (Skin Card - Oda Nobunaga) x 1 => ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Fenrir) x 1 => ( x 5) * (Skin Card - Uesugi Kenshin (Formidable Warrior)) x 1 => ( x 3) * (Skin Card - Dress-up Witch Mami) x 1 => ( x 20) ---- ----